New Class Options 2
Ranger: Monster Slayer Monster Slayer Rangers of the Slayer Conclave seek out vampires, dragons, evil fey, fiends, and other powerful magical threats. Trained in a variety of arcane and divine techniques to overcome such monsters, slayers are experts at unearthing and defeating mighty foes. Slayer’s Eye Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to study and unravel a creature’s defenses. As a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 120 feet of you. You immediately learn the target’s vulnerabilities, immunities, and resistances. You also learn any special effects triggered when the target takes damage, such as fire damage halting its regeneration. In addition, the first time each turn you hit the target with a weapon attack, the target takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon. This benefit lasts until you target a different creature with this feature or until you finish a short or long rest. .' Supernatural Defense At 7th level, you gain extra resilience against your prey’s assaults on your mind and body. Whenever the target of your Slayer’s Eye forces you to make a saving throw, add 1d6 to your roll. '. Relentless Slayer At 11th level, you gain the ability to foil your foe’s ability to escape. Your study of folklore and arcane knowledge gives you a key insight to keep your prey cornered. If the target of your Slayer’s Eye attempts to teleport, change its shape, travel to another plane of existence, or turn gaseous, you can use your reaction to make a Wisdom check contested by a Wisdom check made by the target. To use this ability, you must be able to see the target and need to be within 30 feet of it. If you succeed, you foil its attempt, causing it to waste the action, bonus action, or reaction it used. .''' Slayer’s Counter At 15th level, you gain the ability to counterattack when your prey tries to sabotage you. If the target of your Slayer’s Eye forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against it. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If the attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack’s normal effects. . Monk: Way of the Drunken Master The Way of the Drunken Master teaches its students to move with the jerky, unpredictable movements of a drunkard. A drunken master sways, tottering on unsteady feet, to present what seems like an incompetent combatant but proves frustrating to engage. The drunken master’s erratic stumbles conceal a carefully executed dance of blocks, parries, advances, attacks, and retreats. Cunning warriors can see through the drunken master’s apparent incompetence to recognize the masterful technique employed. . Drunken Technique When you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in the Performance skill if you don’t already have it; your martial arts technique mixes martial training with the precision of a dancer and the antics of a jester. You also learn how to twist and turn quickly as part of your Flurry of Blows. Whenever you use Flurry of Blows, you gain the benefit of the Disengage action, and your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the current turn. Tipsy Sway At 6th level, your swaying in combat becomes maddeningly unpredictable. As a reaction when an enemy misses you with a melee attack roll, you can cause that attack to hit one creature of your choice, other than the attacker, that you can see within 5 feet of you. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Drunkard’s Luck Starting at 11th level, you always seem to get a lucky bounce at just the right moment to save you from doom. When you make a saving throw, you can spend 1 ki point to give yourself advantage on that roll. You must decide to use this feature before rolling. Intoxicated Frenzy At 17th level, you gain the ability to make an overwhelming number of attacks against a group of enemies. When you use your Flurry of Blows, you can make up to three additional attacks with it (up to a total of five attacks), provided that each Flurry of Blows attack targets a different creature this turn. . Cleric: Grave Domain Gods of the grave watch over the line between life and death. To these deities, death and the afterlife are a foundational part of the multiverse’s workings. To resist death, or to desecrate the dead’s rest, is an abomination. Deities of the grave include Kelemvor, Wee Jas, the ancestral spirits of the Undying Court, Hades, Anubis, and Osiris. These deities teach their followers to respect the dead and pay them due homage. Followers of these deities seek to put restless spirits to rest, destroy the undead wherever they find them, and ease the suffering of dying creatures. Their magic also allows them to stave off a creature’s death, though they refuse to use such magic to extend a creature’s lifespan beyond its mortal limits. '''Circle of Mortality At 1st level, you gain the ability to manipulate the line between life and death. When you cast a spell that restores hit points to a living creature currently at 0, treat any dice rolled to determine the spell’s healing as having rolled their maximum result. In addition, if you have the Spare the dying cantrip, you can cast it as a bonus action. . Gift of the Gravetender Starting at 1st level, your connection to your god allows you to call up knowledge of death and burial rites of any race, however ancient. They also give you the power to perform those rites in place of a figure if a special title or person is needed. If you spend 1 minute of uninterrupted contemplation, you gain the knowledge of how to perform the proper burial rite for any number of corpses of your choice within 100 feet of you. If you perform these rites, then you may communicate with the soul of the corpse and they are automatically friendly to you for performing their death rites properly. Both you and the soul can understand each other, no matter what language you speak. If the creature does not have a language, then you can only communicate basic concepts and questions. . Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to mark another creature’s life force for termination. As an action, you touch a creature. The next time that creature takes damage from a spell or an attack from you or an ally, it is vulnerable to that spell or attack’s damage. If the source of damage has multiple damage types, the creature is vulnerable to all of them. The vulnerability applies only to the first time that source inflicts damage, and then ends. If the creature has resistance or is immune to the damage, it instead loses its resistance or immunity against that spell or attack when it first applies damage. . Sentinel at Death's Door Starting at 6th level, you gain the ability to impede death’s progress. As a reaction when you or an ally that you can see within 30 feet of you suffers a critical hit, you can turn that attack into a normal hit. Any effects triggered by a critical hit are canceled. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. . Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. . Keeper of Souls At 17th level, you gain the ability to manipulate the boundary between life and death. When an enemy you can see dies within 30 feet of you, you or one ally of your choice that is within 30 feet of you regains hit points equal to the enemy’s number of Hit Dice. You can use this feature as long as you aren’t incapacitated, but no more than once per round. Cleric Forge Domain The gods of the forge are patrons of artisans who work with metal, from a humble blacksmith who keeps a village in horseshoes and plow blades to the mighty elf artisan whose diamond-tipped arrows of mithral have felled demon lords. The gods of the forge teach that, with patience and hard work, even the most intractable metal can transform from a lump of ore to a beautifully wrought object. Clerics of these deities quest to search for objects lost to the forces of darkness, liberate mines overrun by orcs, and uncover rare and wondrous materials necessary to create potent magic items. Followers of these gods take great pride in their work, and they are willing to craft and use heavy armor and powerful weapons to protect them. Deities of this domain include Gond, Reorx, Onatar, Moradin, Hephaestus, and Goibhniu. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Blessing of the Forge At 1st level, you gain the ability to imbue magic into a weapon or armor. At the end of a long rest, touch one nonmagical object that is a suit of armor or a simple or martial weapon. Until the end of your next long rest, the object becomes a magic item, granting a +1 bonus to AC if it’s armor or a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls if it’s a weapon. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Artisan's Blessing Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create simple items. Starting at the beginning of a short rest, you conduct a ritual to your deity that grants you the ability to craft a finished item that is at least part metal. The item is completed at the end of the rest. The object can be worth no more than 100 gp, and as part of this ritual you must expend metals, such as coins or other finished items, with a value equal to the item you want to make. The item can be an exact duplicate of a nonmagical item, such as a copy of a key, if you possess the original during your short rest. Soul of the Forge Starting at 6th level, your mastery of the forge grants you a number of special abilities: *You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wearing medium or heavy armor. *You gain resistance to fire damage. *When you hit a construct with an attack, you deal additional force damage to it equal to your cleric level. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with the fiery power of the forge. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 fire damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Saint of Forge and Fire At 17th level, your affinity for fire and metal becomes more powerful due to your deity’s blessing. You gain immunity to fire damage, and while you’re wearing heavy armor, you have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks.